


5231

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, doctor who - Freeform, timetravel, timetravel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: Emma's timetravel adventure to a future of love.





	5231

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharitiniCS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/gifts).



"Are you just going to stand there or are you planning on freezing your ass off, love?”

A twenty-three year old Emma Swan suddenly blinked back into reality as she noticed the heavy snowfall in front of her. She took a second to focus on her surroundings, somehow she got back at Central Park – and it was snowing mid-summer.

“Your last chance now, love!”

Emma blinked once more when the blue police box finally came into her eyesight. The doors were trying to hold up against the fierce wind that was hollering between them. The blonde suddenly became aware of the cold as she gripped her red leather jacket tighter to her skin.

 _Slow steps_ , as she fought against the cold winter storm that was pushing against her. Barely two steps away from the entrance of the box, she noticed him. A tall, dark haired man – couldn’t be older than 30, dressed in all black was pushing buttons furiously on a console in the middle of the box, that suddenly seemed to reveal a whole new universe.

Frightened by the unknowingness of what was in front of her, Emma tried to halt in her steps. But the blowing wind in her face changed her mind immediately. She took the two final steps and stepped into the blue box. She was barely inside when the doors closed behind her with a loud _whoop_.

“Where am I?” She _almost_ screamed, taking giant steps towards the man at the console. She threw around some frantic looks as she tried to gather where she was. The walls were filled with what looked like giant buttons - and the console was making loud noises. “What is this?”

“You fell through a portal,” the man didn’t even look up when the blonde was glaring from beside him. “I came to save you from your death. I guess you’re trying to say thank you?”

“I fell through a what? A portal?” Emma huffed. “Who do you think you are?”

The man laughed loudly and then finally turned around to face Emma. The blonde took in his blue bright eyes immediately and froze for a moment – forgetting her anger. His British accent was throwing her off terribly as well.

“I’m The Doctor,” he chuckled and then turned to face his console again. “But you can call me Killian. Killian Jones.”

“The Doctor? Doctor of what?”

“Of everything, time and space.” Killian pressed a final button and then turned to meet his gaze once again with Emma’s.

“Your name is Emma Swan then?” He asked, grinning slightly.

“How do you know my name?”

“We were destined to finally meet – I don’t know the specifics but a lot of people have been waiting for us to finally meet.”

Emma blinked her eyes three times as she felt the anger boil inside of her. Who does this guy think he is? She shifted her eyes once again to meet his and once again she felt herself stuck to the floor. It wasn’t like her to let people have this kind of influence on her.

“What is this place?” She queried.

“This is the TARDIS – it’s short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I come from the planet Gallifrey and am the last of the timelords.” He explained as he kept their connection. “So, where do you want to go to, love?” Killian grinned.

“Are you kidding me?” Emma replied. “I just wanna go home.”

“I’m afraid you can’t.” Killian sighed deeply. “I can’t explain everything to you yet, but I can show you why our meeting is so important.”

“Okay.” Emma hesitated.

Killian disconnected their gazes and stepped forward towards the console again, furiously pressing some buttons. Emma grabbed onto the console when she noticed the blue box started shaking.

“Here we go!” Killian breathily laughed and waved his hand towards the screen that was pointing the years going forward.

Forward.

 

Forward.

 

And _forward._

 

Until it finally hit 5231.

 

“Welcome to the year 5231, love.” Killian said and motioned to Emma to follow him towards the doors. He pushed them open with his two arms and allowed the girl beside him to take in the new, fresh air.

“This must be a joke,” Emma mumbled – but she knew it wasn’t. The buildings that once stood in the city of New York as she knew it, were gone. They were floating above the air and people were moving freely in the air.

“Come on,” Killian said and stuck out his hand. Emma, perplexed as she was, grabbed onto it as she stared at the people in the sky. She enjoyed the soft wind breeze through her long blonde locks, as she shifted her gaze from the sky to Killian. She noted his black attire, his black jeans and his black vest. He gave off a cool vibe but she didn’t really know how to pinpoint it.

They walked over to one of the few buildings that was still on the ground. Emma could barely still make out the letters, as it seemed that the building was an old one and hadn’t been redecorated.

“TORCHWOOD?” She queried. “What’s that?”

“Nothing you need to know off, love.”

The duo walked into the building and went straight to the elevator. The ride to the top floor was quiet – Emma wasn’t in the mood for talking.

“Okay,” Killian said very stern as they almost reached the 400th floor. “What we will do now – is very bad. We are going to break the first rule of time. Never, ever visit yourself.”

“Why are we doing this?”

“I’m going to show you why we are destined to meet.”

The duo exited the elevator and Emma unconsciously latched onto his hand again. They walked into a very big green room as Killian pulled her quickly behind some shelves – her body very closely to his.

“Ssh,” he whispered and turned his head around to look between the shelves. Emma suddenly felt very self-conscious as her head was almost laying on his chest. She felt his muscles twinge underneath her fingers - and it suddenly felt as if they were on fire just by his touch.

“Do you see that?” He asked after what felt a century – pointing a finger to two people standing in front of a giant window. Emma had a hard time making out who the two people were and why in God’s name Killian wanted her to look at them when she suddenly realised what the view was.

To say Emma almost screamed out in shock when she noticed it was her standing in a wedding dress, would be the least. She took in the image once again. But yes, it was her. She was watching herself in a white wedding dress, fingers intertwined with the person who she was standing so close to. She was marrying this stranger.

“What’s happening?” She whispered back sharply but Killian covered her mouth with his hand quickly enough.

“Killian?” The Emma in the wedding dress asked, obviously confused by the noises from behind her.

“Did you say something?”

“No,” the man replied and squeezed Wedding-Emma’s hand again as they stared out of the window, allowing them a broad view of the sky and its surroundings.

“I’m so happy that we saved it - your universe, my planet, our time.” Wedding-Killian sighed as they kept on looking out of the window, gazing over the planet that was Earth. Wedding-Emma softly nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

“We saved it with our love,” Wedding-Emma breathed softly. “I can’t believe a True Love Kiss is actually a thing though.”

“Neither can I.”

The younger duo watched the exchange for a little bit longer, before Killian pulled her away from the shelve back into the hallway. He whistled for his TARDIS to appear right in front of them and opened the doors. He stepped inside but when he noticed Emma wasn’t following, he turned around.

“What was that?” Emma asked, her emerald eyes meeting his blues. She faced the tall man with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“That was us.” Killian replied calmly, fiddling with the keys he had used to open the doors to the TARDIS.

“I—“ 

“Emma Swan,” Killian stepped forward and stretched out his arm, offering his hand to the blonde.

“Ready for a new adventure?” He grinned broadly.

And Emma could’ve sworn that sparks filled the room the moment her fingers intertwined with his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A 10-minute one-shot written for a bet between me and Chari. I'm actually a Swen but did this for shits 'n giggles. I do still hope you like it though. I did a lot of skipping in the build up of the relationship because I obviously didn't intend to go multichapter. Anyway - enjoy! ~ 
> 
> Doctor Who AU btw.


End file.
